


Rainbows for the Blind

by AceSailorKoshkaRayn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSailorKoshkaRayn/pseuds/AceSailorKoshkaRayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Make a Single Change to Cannon"</p><p>Instead of gaining that fancy scar across his nose when the Kyuubi attacked, he got hit a little higher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows for the Blind

“Kakashi-Sensei,” Iruka nodded cordially over his shoulder, not looking away from the chalkboard.

The infamous copy-nin groaned, banishing the henge and flopping into Iruka’s vacant seat. “Maa, Sensei, those extra senses of yours must be truly exceptional!”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Iruka said dryly, tipping his head in the way that meant he was rolling his eyes.

“You simply must tell me your secrets!” Kakashi fawned, sprawling lewdly in the chair.

“I feel like we’ve had this discussion before,” Iruka mused, still focusing on writing chakra-infused lines of text on the green board. “Haven’t we, Kakashi-Sensei. Get bored challenging Gai?”

“Ha, funny,” Kakashi scoffed, shuffling upright and propping his chin on his fist. “I may or may not be avoiding him.”

“Mhm,” Iruka pursed his lips, scrubbing away a few letters with the side of his hand. “So you come to bother me?”

“You’re fun to bother,” came Kakashi’s cheeky grin.

Iruka groaned, turning to pelt the smirking ninja with his piece of chalk and nailing him right in the center of the forehead. “Go away, Kakashi-Sensei.”

“Ow,” Kakashi pouted, rubbing the mark absently. “I am deeply wounded, Iruka-Sensei. Deeply. Wounded.”

“Look how much I don’t believe you,” Iruka said flatly, the arch of an eyebrow just peeking out above the top of his hite-ate, but a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth below.

“Aw,” Kakashi stood, wandering over to the teacher, putting his hands on the man’s hips and leaning in close, forehead to forehead. “You like me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Iruka replied, tipping up to brush his nose against Kakashi’s. “I don’t like you.”

“Nah,” Kakashi pressed his lips against Iruka’s cheek, right on the line between skin and cloth. “You love me.” Another, right on the smooth bridge of his nose, nuzzling the cloth out of the way.

“So help me,” Iruka tugged Kakashi down, searching for his mouth through feel alone -he was pretty good at it by now. “I do.”

Kakashi grinned against his mouth, sliding his hands into Iruka’s back pockets.

“I am at school,” Iruka reminded him a few minutes later, pulling away slowly.

Heaving a great sigh, Kakashi pulled back. “Fine, get back to your fancy teaching, Iruka-Sensei. I’ll see you at home in a few hours. I love you.”

“Love you too, you overgrown idiot,” Iruka gave the man a playful swat, and Kakashi would adamantly deny forever that he squawked. Turning back to the board, he tugged down his hite-ate and smoothed his white-dusted hair back into his ponytail. He ran his thumb over the neat scar that ran across his eyelids, blinking them open slightly against the overcast afternoon light streaming through the banks of windows. “Can I help you, Miss Inuzuka?”

“When did you go blind?” the small girl asked, shuffling through the door and into the classroom. “Was it on a mission?”

“No,” Iruka closed his eyes once more, blocking out the fractured, too-bright and blurred world his natural vision gave him in exchange for his chakra-sensing. “I was...young. Very young. Younger than you, in fact.”

“...When the...the Kyuubi attacked?” she asked quietly, shuffling up to lean against the desk.

“Yes,” Iruka nodded, pulling the hite-ate back into place. “That’s quite right. I had the misfortune of listening to the ninja who was carrying me -I looked away when I was told to, and caught a kunai.”

“Oh,” the girl said softly, eyes wide. “I’m very sorry, Iruka-Sensei…”

“Thank you, but it’s quite alright,” Iruka smiled at her, making sure the knot was tied tightly at the back of his head, above the tie for his low ponytail. “It’s been nearly twenty years -I can quite manage without my sight now.”


End file.
